Talk:Niranye
Forced Marriage: If you use "addfac 19809 1" and "setrelationshiprank player 4" commands through console she becomes avaible for marriage. She seems to have a unique dialogues so far as I noticed. She has a house in Windhelm, a shop, can cook and provide 100g income for per day for the Player. I guess she was meant to be a potential marriageable NPC but then later changed before the release of the game, although I have no confirmation for this, purely my own opinion. She can be an alternative for an Altmer spouse (if you're willing to use console) as the only other person is Taarie and she is ... well, not a nice person to deal with. Heartseeker (talk) 19:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I think Niranye's the most attractive woman ine the game. I might try this out, thanks.Gdubs (talk) 09:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Except it doesn't seem to be working for me. I put in. addfac 19809 1 then setrelationshiprank player 4 and it seem like I entered them in right because it doesn't say not scripted, Idk what I'm doing wrong.Gdubs (talk) 09:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I got the marriage to work, it was a bit different though than what was previously said. For me i put in addfac 19809 1 and then I entered .player setrelationshiprank 0001b11c 4. When I wore an amulet of Mara and talked to her, I got the option of marrying her. She has her own dialogue. And since she is only able to be married through console commands, I found it super adorable that to visit her house you have to break in. 08:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Saturnine Hehehe....I stole her clothes, so now she sells naked. Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 06:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Fencing Before she was Supposed to. This contains some Thieves Guild related spoilers: I took a break from playing Skyrim for a while, and then came back to my second thief style character. So since I've done the Thieves Guild quests before, and it had been a while, I wasn't sure what quests I had completed on this newer character. My character was loaded with junk to sell and un-enchant, so I went to Niranye (By the way, she gets really annoying when she doesn't shut up as you are using her Arcane Enchanter). She took my stolen items and everything went along fine. A while later I was getting kind of confused, I didn't have the quest reward armor (I keep just about all quest rewards), I had fences for all of the other cities, but they weren't making me guild master. This went on for a little, and then I get the quest for removing the rival guild, and she acts like she never bought/sold anything stolen from me. I have no idea how this happened, and I know for a fact I was selling stolen goods...has this happened to anyone else? RobotMagician (talk) 20:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction Niranye is incorrectly listed as 'essential', without information when she becomes 'unessential'. Upon talking to her during the Summerset Shadows quest she can be knifed in the back, killing her. Niranye was knifed by Calixico as the last murder victim at the end of the "Blood on the Ice" questline for me, which sucks because the character I'm playing is a thief and she was pretty much the best fence in the game (certainly the easiest to reach from a market place). Any information on how to keep her from being the last victim? Or why the game chose her? 17:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC)